Tres corceles entran a un bar
by little tigress
Summary: Y así, Pip, es como comenzó la cuarta guerra mundial.


Tres corceles entran a un bar… y así niños, es como la tercera guerra mundial comenzó

 **Tres corceles entran a un bar…**

Bueno, _técnicamente_ no se trataba de un bar. La mayoría de los ponies solían calificarlo como una repostería, o un restaurante familiar con ambiente perfecto para todos, al menos hasta que salía la luna. Una vez que el sol de Celestia se ocultaba tras el horizonte, la tierna y colorida fachada de Sugar Cube Corner se manchaba de tonos oscuros, distintos a lo que cualquier espectador casual estuviera acostumbrado.

Hacía ya muchos años, el matrimonio Cake se dio cuenta que Ponyville carecía de establecimientos especializados en la venta de cidras y otras bebidas de esa naturaleza. Viendo una gran oportunidad comercial, los Cake pusieron cascos a la obra. Durante las noches, Sugar Cube Corner se transformaba en _Moonshine Alley_ y era visitado por los sedientos habitantes adultos de Ponyville. Con el tiempo el negocio prosperó y más ponies se unieron a la creciente sensación; la DJ local comenzó a organizar fiestas durante los fines de semana, y los inicios de semana, y los miércoles…

Muchos de los lugareños acostumbraban asistir al bar de los Cake, así que por lo general uno se encontraba con un animado ambiente, conversaciones, juegos de cartas, tarros llenos y vacíos volando por doquier. Era el lugar perfecto para relajarse después de un desastroso ataque de monstruo, destrucción parcial del pueblo o problema de amistad. Lo que significa que el lugar estaba lleno prácticamente cada noche. Así como para los locales era normal ir al bar cada noche, para los forasteros y turistas era extraño ver el establecimiento tan lleno a las tres de la mañana en lunes.

Quibble Pants no solía frecuentar ese tipo de lugares, mucho menos durante un viaje. Esa noche, sin embargo, se vio obligado a entrar. En cuanto puso un casco dentro, el joven corcel sintió parte de su melena erizarse. El olor del alcohol llenó sus fosas nasales, el pobre sentía que podría embriagarse con sólo respirar. Y pese a la sorpresa inicial, Quibble pronto descubrió que todos los ponies parecían estar pasándola bastante bien. Comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, mirando de reojo como una pony purpura caía de una silla con el tarro de cidra aun en sus labios. Al otro lado se podía ver como un grupo de corceles jugaban juegos de cartas con un conejito blanco, en un momento dado todos los jugadores arrojaron sus cartas y dejaron salir un gruñido de frustración mientras el conejito recogía los montoncitos de monedas y los arrojaba a al saco que cargaba el enorme oso a sus espaldas.

Quibble trató de mantenerse en calma, cuando el conejo le dirigió una mirada amenazante, el corcel continuó trotando como si no hubiera visto nada. Con una risilla nerviosa, el pony terrestre siguió su camino hacia la barra. Para Quibble Pants era extraño estar en aquel lugar, si bien él era un pony en su último año de la universidad, esa clase de ambiente nunca había sido fácil para él. Pero ahora estaba ahí él, caminando en medio de una cantina lejos de su hogar, esperando por una yegua. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Quibble hizo su camino hasta la barra en donde tomó asiento en uno de los bancos mientras saqueaba el servilletero y usaba su botín para secarse el sudor.

\- Tranquilo, Quibble- murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se pasaba la servilleta por la sudorosa frente-. Cálmate, sólo respira- se ordenó intentando hacerse caso, pero su cuerpo parecía no escuchar.

Una voz interrumpió al joven corcel, distrayéndolo momentáneamente:

-¿Sabes cuántos nobles árboles murieron para crear esas servilletas y terminar empapados entre tus axilas?

Había sido una yegua la que había hablado eso era seguro, con más nervios que antes y sin atreverse a mirar a la pony, Quibble respondió:

-No, no lo sé, señora.

-¿"Señora"? – la yegua soltó un indignado jadeo mientras se colocaba el casco en el pecho-. ¡Nadie tendrá derecho a llamarme señora hasta que cumpla mis tres mil ochocientos años!

Ante esa declaración Quibble alzó la vista. Quibble Pants era un semental sencillo, no buscaba más que acabar sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo. El joven jamás había buscado conocer a las personalidades famosas de Equestria, y ahora conocía a dos: a su heroína en parte, Daring Do y a…

-¡¿Princesa Luna?!- exclamó el _fanboy_ con un gesto que reflejaba la sorpresa de mil ponies al probar el chocolate por primera vez.

-A tu servicio –respondió el alicornio con un gesto servicial. Luego tomó un trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar la barra con una indiferencia que hizo a Quibble soltar otro grito.

El corcel terrestre notó que la princesa iba vestida con una sencilla blusa blanca y un corbatín negro, con un delantal de igual color protegiéndola de… lo que sea que protejan los delantales. Y su etérea melena nocturna estaba atada en una coleta.

-¿Vas a pedir algo o simplemente te quedarás ahí _mirando_? –comentó Luna con un ligero gruñido al notar la forma extraña en que ese pony la veía.

Al escucharla, Quibble se sacudió la cabeza, a ver si así se le acomodaban los pensamientos antes de volver a hablar.

-Sé que la familia real tiene muy buenas relaciones con este pueblo…- Luna asintió ante aquella afirmación. La princesa se dio la vuelta cuando apareció otro corcel pidiendo un trago, y aunque atendía el pedido hizo saber a Quibble que aún estaba escuchándolo.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero debo preguntar: ¡¿Qué, en nombre de su hermana, está haciendo aquí?!

Luna entregó un tarro de cidra al corcel recién llegado antes de dirigirse a Quibble.

-Trabajo-respondió la princesa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya veo- dijo Quibble Pants con un tono distante ya que acababa de ver al corcel a su lado acabarse el tarro entero de un trago-. Pero ¿por qué? ¿No se supone que las princesas tiene, como que, todo el dinero de Equestria?

Luna suspiró y con una sonrisilla respondió:

-La economía.

Al ver el ceño fruncido del corcel, Luna agregó:

-Al menos esa es la excusa de Celestia.

-¿Su hermana también trabaja?- Quibble no podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación con una de las gobernantes del reino, que digo del reino, ¡del mismísimo universo!

-Podría decirse que estamos en el mismo barco-respondió Luna encogiéndose de hombros-. Mientras yo atiendo la barra, ella…-la princesa se detuvo un instante, titubeando al pensar en el oficio de su hermana-… se dedica a otro tipo de negocios al otro lado del pueblo.

El repentino rubor en el rostro de Luna indicó a Quibble que el tiempo de preguntas se había terminado, así que cuando la princesa dejó morir el tema, Quibble se encargó de arrojarlo a una fosa en las profundidades, luego llenó la fosa con tierra y construyó una casa en ese lugar.

-Entonces, ¿vas a querer algo o no?- volvió a preguntar Luna.

Quibble comenzó a balbucear.

-N… no debería. Quiero decir, es que… yo. Verá, no es que no quiera, porque, bueno, es un bar, a eso vienen lo ponis aquí, ¿no? – El sudor que se había podido limpiar reapareció con más fuerza, de hecho, apareció con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera talando el Bosque Everfree podría secarlo-. Me refiero a que, sí… sí quiero, pero… yo. Sí, es que no sé. No. No sé qué pedir.

-¿Primera vez? – dijo Luna alzando la ceja.

-No- se apresuró a responder el corcel terrestre. Una vez Quibble se tomó un jugo de uva vencido, es contaba como vino ¿cierto?

Luna alzó aun más la ceja, parecía que se le fuera a salir de la cara. Ante el gesto, Quibble no pudo hacer más que sonreír de manera incómoda, esa clase de sonrisa que dice "Estoy mintiendo, todos lo sabemos, pero finjamos que nadie sabe nada".

El corcel sentado a su lado estaba dando un trago a su tercer tarro de cidra, cuando escuchó aquella conversación casi escupe el fermentado jugo de manzana sobre la princesa de la noche.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó con una sonrisa de incredulidad-. Este joven no ha bebido una sola cidra en su vida, ¡Este crimen no puede quedarse impune!- con un repentino gesto, el corcel dejó caer su casco con fuerza contra la barra.

-¡Princesa!-gritó el corcel con todas sus fuerzas. Luna estaba frente a ellos, pero realmente daba igual.

-¿Sí, Soarin?

-¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos un tarro, un par de rondas de cidra, una botella de vodka, hielo y una piña fresca!-solicitó el corcel con urgencia en su voz, sus ojos se movían frenéticos mientras la princesa se retiraba.

-Tranquilo, joven amigo, pronto sabrás lo que es una verdadera cidra- entonces Soarin abrazó a Quibble como quien abraza a un niño ignorante y siguió gritando: ¡No desesperes, amigo, la cidra viene en camino!

Quibble se dejó estrujar medio segundo, mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Suéltame, pegaso demente!- gruñó Quibble intentando liberarse del agarre de acero del otro corcel.

Entonces Soarin dejó de abrazar a Quibble, en lugar de eso decidió sujetarlo de los hombros. Con una mirada severa, el pegaso dijo:

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, amigo.

Quibble continuaba forcejando.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Al ver que el terrestre de pelaje naranja opaco simplemente no se calmaba, el pegaso recurrió a una antigua técnica, pasada de generación en generación desde los tiempos de Hurricane, capaz de tranquilizar hasta al más salvaje de los corceles.

-¡Suélt-!

Soarin le dio una bofetada a Quibble Pants.

-¡Tranquilízate, compañero!- otra bofetada- ¡La!- bofetada- ¡Cidra!-un par de bofetadas más- ¡Ya!-pezuñazo- ¡Casi!- gancho derecho- ¡Llega!- _¡knock out!_

…

Es difícil comprender las razones del amor, para algunos era más complicado que para otros, pero no lo era para Zephir Breeze. El joven pegaso de fabulosa melena rubia era la clase de pony que podía manejar situaciones complicadas como si no le costara. O al menos ese presumía él. La cuestión es que incluso Zeph tenía problemas para entender el amor y sus motivos, prueba de ello había sido la mueca que hizo cuando una carta apareció en la puerta de la casa de sus padres pidiéndole viajar a Ponyville.

Generalmente el pegaso habría rechazado la orden, por el simple hecho de que volar hasta Ponyville era demasiado trabajo, pero al ver la firma que llevaba aquel papel el joven estilista no pudo resistirlo. Con una rápida despedida salió de casa dejando a un par de confundidos padres.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó la señora Shy, algo preocupada por lo que pudiera llegar a pasarle a su retoño de 26 años.

El padre de Zephyr movió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no vuelva…

La señora Shy frunció el ceño, mirando a su esposo con desaprobación.

-Muy tarde, querida- se corrigió el corcel de inmediato-. Espero que no llegue tarde, quién sabe qué cosas podrían pasarle- dijo sudando.

La señora Shy alzó la ceja y se dio la vuelta.

-Qué se tarde _lo que quiera_ …- murmuró la yegua dirigiéndole a su esposo una sonrisilla picara.

El señor Shy se puso rojo como un tomate, pero no se dejó intimidar por la repentina actitud de su esposa. Entonces se apresuró a recoger la llave que estaba bajo el tapete y cerró la casa con seguro.

Ignorante de la escena que acababa de suceder, Zephyr Breeze salió de Cloudsdale y con vuelo suficientemente veloz para dejar a un caracol en vergüenza se dirigió a la brillante manchita terrestre que era Ponyville. El vanidoso pegaso aterrizó sobre un suave colchón de flores, se acomodó la melena y salió trotando, ignorando por completo a las tres dramáticas yeguas que lloraban la muerte de las flores. Con un andar que desbordaba seguridad excesiva, Zephyr Breeze hizo su camino hacia el punto de encuentro fijado por la carta.

Las calles de Ponyville parecían silenciosas, uno que otro grillo cantaba bajo la luz plateada de la luna, aunque Zephyr no podía entender lo que decían dichos insectos, así como podrían cantar sobre amor y hermosas grillitas, podrían bien hablar sobre desamor al más puro estilo de _Potro Fernández_. Tomando en cuenta que estaban fuera de un bar, se inclinó por lo segundo.

El confiado corcel dio un paso al frente, con su casco abrió la puerta y entró al curioso bar/repostería de Ponyville. En cuanto el pegaso ingresó al bar, todos los ponies voltearon a ver al recién llegado, la música dejó de sonar, el silencio reinó mientras los presentes admiraban la gallarda figura del corcel. O al menos eso imaginaba Zephyr Breeze mientras posaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Con permiso- gruñó un pony unicornio mientras empujaba a Zephyr, quitándolo de la puerta.

-Hum- suspiró Zeph con aire indignado. El desaliñado pegaso se alejó, adentrándose en el bar en busca de aquella yegua que lo había invitado. Con cierto apremio, Zephyr recorrió las mesas, trotó por las cocinas e invadió los baños, pero su esfuerzo no dio frutos. Ella no parecía estar en ningún lado.

-Quizás aún no ha llegado-razonó Zephyr. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el pegaso se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se acercaba a la barra. Un trago no le haría daño mientras esperaba.

El hermano de Fluttershy tomó asiento junto a un par de mallugados corceles que parecían discutir mientras bebían de tarros llenos de espuma. Tratando de ignorarlo, Zeph llamó al camarero y pidió una bebida, _arcoíris en las nubes_. El corcel no tardó mucho en descubrir que en realidad era una yegua quien lo atendía.

-Aquí tienes-dijo la princesa mientras entregaba la bebida. Zephyr ya había conocido princesas antes, así que sabía cómo comportarse frente a tan nobles ponies. Con su casco se acomodó la melena, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-¿Vienes por aquí seguido?

La princesa Luna se quedó callada. Con el rostro plano y la voz indiferente respondió:

-Trabajo aquí.

Zephyr ignoró el tono de la princesa, en lugar de callarse, el pegaso alzó su vaso.

-Brindo por eso- comentó mientras daba un sorbo a su arcoíris líquido y le dirigía un guiño a la confundida princesa.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces.

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza de potrillo, ¿cierto?- dijo Luna a falta de una mejor respuesta.

El corcel parecía no sorprenderse por el comentario mientras se terminaba su bebida.

-Varias veces, en realidad. Pero basta de hablar de mí ¡Cuéntame de ti! – entonces Zephyr Breeze recargó sus codos contra la barra, sus ojos fijos en los de Luna, como los de un pequeño mirando un arcoíris por primera vez.

Luna suspiró, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en Moonshine Alley tenía que lidiar con esta clase de situaciones, no era algo nuevo que uno que otro pony ebrio intentara coquetearle, el problema era que el corcel de esa noche estaba completamente sobrio. Eso era nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Mi nombre es Selena Artemisa Luna Star de la Rosa, primera de ese nombre. Soy un alicornio capaz de alzar la luna (y el sol con un poco más de esfuerzo). Tengo 1028 años y _**no**_ estoy interesada en una relación contigo- concluyó la princesa frunciendo el ceño, mirando directamente a los ojos del pegaso con una ira contenida que prometía la caída de imperios completos si aquel patán intentaba pasarse de listo.

Tras soltar un bufido, la princesa se alejó de Zephyr.

-¿Una relación?-exclamó el pegaso, algo asustado ente el simple concepto-. No, no, no, princesa usted me confunde- entonces Zephyr puso su casco sobre su pecho, indignado-. Yo sólo intentaba iniciar una conversación. No todos los días uno conoce a una de las ponies más importantes en toda Equestria, mucho menos a la legendaria princesa de la noche. Fueron los nervios, se lo aseguro.

Luna se ruborizó un poco ante el malentendido.

-Lamento haber mal interpretado tus intenciones…

-Zephyr Breeze – dijo el pegaso, con un gesto de su casco indicó a Luna que no era realmente importante-. Y no te preocupes por mí, querida, aunque muchas ponis pelean por la oportunidad pocas saben que el corazón de este pony ya ha sido reclamado.

-Mi hermana tenga piedad de la pobre ilusa.- murmuró Luna.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Zephyr, que se había distraído con su propio reflejo en el vaso.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba por el alma perdida que parece interesarse en ti.

Zeph asintió, con cierto pesar en la mirada.

-Ciertamente está un poco confundida, pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor?- comentó el pegaso alzando la ceja. Luna se encogió de hombros. Uno de los corceles sentados junto a Zephyr ordenó otra ronda, así que la princesa se apresuró a atenderlos.

-Son las señales mezcladas que me envía. Siempre está buscándome y tratando de coquetear conmigo, pero cuando yo intento decir algo ella inventa excusas para irse.

-Lo más probable es que la pongas nerviosa con tu presencia- dijo Luna, con su magia cargando botellas y tarros, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¡Eso es lo que yo creía!

-¿Y?- preguntó Luna al tiempo que entregaba las bebidas a los otros dos clientes.

-Para eso vine, ella me envió una carta y me pidió que nos viéramos aquí. Seguramente tiene una sorpresa para mí- en ese momento Zephyr se perdió en un par de fantasías sobre su boda ideal, un gran castillo, brillantes decoraciones, fuegos artificiales en forma de corazón, y lo mejor: ¡Todo lo pagarían sus suegros! Quien quiera que fueran.

-¡Hey! ¡Pegaso! ¡Soñador!- la princesa agitaba sus cascos frente al perdido rostro del corcel, pero este no reaccionaba.

-Ni siquiera te esfuerces, Luna, su mente se derritió hace cinco fantasías- comentó el otro pegaso, uno más bajo y formado que el fideo verde que era Zephyr Breeze.

-¿Estás seguro, Soarin?- Luna se notaba realmente preocupada por el estado de aquel cliente.

-Claro, veo esto todo el tiempo- aseguró el Wonderbolt con aire de confianza-. Dale unos minutos más, eventualmente tendrá que despertar.

-O no- terció el terrestre. A lo que Soarin se encogió de hombros.

Los dos corceles y la princesa se quedaron un par de minutos observando al babeante pegaso aun perdido en su fantasía. Después de haber pronunciado un callado "acepto", Zephyr Breeze acercó sus labios de pato al pony que tenía más cerca.

Ese pony era Luna.

…

En la calma de aquella noche, Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a sus amiguitos nocturnos. Los grillitos cantaban, los murcielaguitos volaban, los búhos ululaban, no era más que una ordinaria noche más. En medio del silencio, un grito distante rompió en la noche.

La pegaso, asustada por el horrible sonido, corrió hacia la puerta de su cabaña. Al salir pudo ver como en la lejanía aparecía una nubecilla de humo.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había sucedido.

Algún iluso había intentado besar a la princesa Luna.

Otra vez.

…

Soarin alzó su tarro y le dio un gran trago. Quibble imitó al pegaso, con un poco más de moderación y consideración por su salud. Mientras tanto, Zephyr Breeze se contentaba con sorbos casuales a su cidra de zapple.

Luna continuaba atendiendo a otros clientes, de vez en cuando dirigiéndole a Zephyr miradas de disculpa.

-Viejo, en serio- suspiró Soarin cuando se terminó su cidra-. Vengo con suficiente frecuencia para saber que Luna puede dejar en mal estado a los que se quieren pasar de listos, pero nunca la había visto explotar de esa forma.

Zephyr no dijo nada, pero realmente no tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier pony que viera el estado de aquel desafortunado pegaso podría creer que había habido una lucha entre un oso y nubes de tormenta, y que Zephyr Breeze se había quedado atrapado en el centro.

Algunas plumas quemadas no eran problema. ¿Huesos rotos? ¡Bah! Sólo eran otra excusa para faltar un día al trabajo. Uno que otro diente caído, _pft_ , Zephyr ya había perdido dientes de potrillo y sabía por experiencia que esos volvían a crecer. Nada eso le importaba realmente, lo único que preocupaba su contusionada cabeza, era su melena. Como terapeuta de melena certificado, era toda una vergüenza tener la crina rostizada, con las puntas abiertas y chamuscadas las inexistentes patillas.

-No importa, amigo-respondió Zeph, encogiéndose de hombros con una cara que sólo podía expresar resignación-. Yo me lo gané.

-Sí, por estar fantaseando con una yegua- se burló Quibble, su rostro completamente rojo por el alcohol y el ojo morado por el casco de Soarin.

-¡Oye!-exclamó Zephyr extendiendo sus alas de manera defensiva, claro que eso sólo sirvió para recordarle lo mucho que le dolía existir en ese momento-. Si la conocieras te pasaría lo mismo: no podrías dejar de pensar en ella.

Quibble le quitó importancia al comentario, rechazándolo girando la cabeza y concentrándose en su tarro.

-Yo también tengo quién me robe el sueño, y no por eso estoy perdido en las nubes.

Soarin alzó la ceja.

-¿Eso fue un chiste sobre pegasos? – preguntó.

-Sí te queda el saco, póntelo, volador- respondió Quibble, otro trago a la cidra-. Me refería a que sé lo que significa pensar en esa chica todo el tiempo, es por eso que vine desde Baltimare.

-Oh ¿en serio? Bueno, en ese caso gano yo. Yo vine volando desde Rainbow Falls para encontrarme con mi pony especial- dijo Soarin, con orgullo colocó su casco sobre su pecho.

En ese momento los otros dos corceles hicieron una mueca. La conversación se sumió en silencio profundo cuando se dieron cuenta de que los tres estaban en aquel bar por la misma razón, para encontrarse con una pony.

Entonces los tres comenzaron a reír.

-¡Qué pequeña es Equestria!- exclamó el Wonderbolt mientras recargaba su brazo sobre el lomo de Quibble Pants.

-¡Y que lo digas!- dijo Zephyr Breeze, tratando de ignorar la forma en que sus costillas le perforaban los pulmones con cada risilla.

-Oigan, ya en serio- comentó Quibble Pants con una carcajada-. ¿Qué tienen las ponyvillienses para haber traído a tres corceles hasta este pequeño bar?

Soarin soltó otra carcajada, tras un sorbo más a su tarro de cidra gritó:

-¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que tienen!

Ante el comentario los tres compañeros comenzaron a reír nuevamente, quedándose sin aire en cierto punto. Luna vio todo eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo llamando a una ambulancia.

…

-Entonces, díganlo-. Soarin estaba terminándose su tercer tarro de la cuarta ronda de la quinta vuelta de esa noche cuando se dirigió a sus nuevos amigos- ¿Cómo son sus chicas?

Quibble fue el primero en hablar.

-Es hermosa, la yegua más hermosa que Equestria haya tenido el honor de alojar. Su melena brilla como el arcoíris matutino de Cloudsdale y sus ojos son hermosas gemas, cuarzos capaces de hipnotizar hasta al más fiero de los monstruos. Y su…

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Soarin le tapó la boca con su casco.

-Viejo, te pedí que nos contaras, no que escribieras una novela.

-Oh, claro- el de por sí rojo rostro de Quibble se puso aún más rojo-. Disculpa mi entusiasmo, pero es que ella es… Simplemente asombrosa.

-Bueno, es mi turno- interrumpió Zephyr-. Mi pony especial es aún más asombrosa, de hecho, ella siempre busca impresionarme. Hace todo tipo de locuras para tener mi atención, hace unos meses se convirtió oficialmente en la mejor voladora del mundo…

-¿Oh?- inquirió Soarin con una sonrisa pícara-. Una linda pegaso, por lo que puedo suponer.

-¿Ah sí?-retó Quibble, alzando el casco como si blandiera una espada legendaria, contestó-: ¡Pues mi novia se convirtió en Wonderbolt hace unos meses!

-¡Eso sí que es gracioso!-exclamó Soarin-. Mi pony especial también es una Wonderbolt.

-¡Y conmigo somos diez!- gritó Zephyr Breeze con los cascos en alto, otro recordatorio de que ser él era bastante doloroso.

-¡Vaya coincidencia!- Quibble comenzó a reír antes de agregar-: Déjenme adivinar, ¡Sus novias también tienen hermoso pelaje azul!

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! ¡Ja, ja! – rió Soarin, una solitaria lágrima escapando de sus ojos.

\- Je, je. ¿Y qué más? –comentó Zephyr con una risilla y lágrimas. La risa por la curiosa coincidencia, las lágrimas por el dolor interno que le causaba lo primero-. ¿Acasos sus novias también tienen melena de arcoíris?

En ese momento los dos corceles dejaron de reír.

-Sí- respondió Soarin con seriedad.

-Acabo de decírselos- dijo Quibble rodando los ojos.

Mientras limpiaba unos vasos, Luna se había quedado escuchando la conversación de aquellos tres sementales, preparándose mentalmente para el momento en que fueran capaces de conectar todos los puntos.

Los tres corceles ahora estaban sentados, con los cascos en sus barbillas, ponderando la posibilidad de que en Equestria existieran tres yeguas de color azul, melena arcoíris que pertenecieran a los Wonderbolts. Soarin sabía que no era posible ¡él habría notado si hubieran tres iguales entre sus filas! Para Zephyr no tenía sentido, y era un tema complicado, así que lo ignoró. Mientras tanto, Quibble Pants se dedicó a hacer los cálculos en su mente, había una probabilidad de 0.00000042 %, eso era suficiente para él. O al menos era mejor que creer que…

 **-¡A ustedes les gusta Rainbow Dash!**

 **-¡A ustedes les gusta Rainbow Dash!**

 **-¡A ustedes les gusta Rainbow Dash!**

Nunca existió en Equestria un coro aleatorio que pudiera igualar la armonía de aquel grito al unísono.

-¡Par de ladrones, yo la conocí durante la Daring Con lo que significa que tenemos más gustos en común, además de que le _salvé_ la vida!- gritó el terrestre con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Soarin bufó y con un casco acusador replicó:

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo soy un Wonderbolt, ella es mi compañera, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y le he enseñado trucos! ¡Además, _ella_ me ha salvado la vida!

Zephyr se puso de pie y abrió las alas, un reflejo ante la agresión de esos dos novatos.

-¡Pues yo la conozco desde que éramos potrillos!

-¿Y eso qué?- le gruñó Quibble Pants.

-Nada, sólo era eso- respondió el pegaso de melena rubia.

Entonces los tres corceles chocaron cabezas, gruñéndose como perros salvajes y hambrientos.

-¿Qué les sucede?- cuestionó una recién llegada clienta a la cantinera en turno, la princesa de la noche quién simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Acaban de descubrir que les gusta la misma yegua, así que ahora están jugando piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién se quedará con ella.

Y efectivamente, se podía ver a los tres corceles agitar sus cascos varias veces frente a ellos, pero siempre obtenían el mismo resultado. Todos elegían piedra. O quizás no. Quién sabe, con cascos es difícil saberlo.

-Tengo que acabar con esta tontería- murmuró al pony para sí misma mientras hacía su camino en dirección de los corceles. Luna asintió, solemne, le deseo buena suerte a la valiente yegua.

Con paso firme, la yegua trotó a donde se encontraban los ponies. Con una voz que hizo sentir orgullosa a la princesa Luna, la pony gritó:

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO, CEREBROS DE PLUMA?

Los tres corceles cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de aquella imponente voz. Cuando se levantaron, uno a uno, se dieron cuenta de la furiosa yegua que se encontraba bufando frente a ellos.

-¡Rainbow Dash!- corearon los corceles con sonrisas tan grandes como la misma Equestria.

La pegaso bufó aun más al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Rainbows, qué bueno que llegas!-exclamó Zephyr Breeze con una mueca de dolor al levantarse-. ¿Podrías, por favor, decirles a estos entrometidos sobre lo nuestro?

-¿"lo nuestro"?- cuestionó ella, confundida.

-¡Ajá!-gritó Quibble, señalando con su casco a Zeph-. Vamos, Rainbow, mejor cuéntales sobre nuestras _aventuras_.

La yegua alzó la ceja:

-¿Te refieres a la vez que por no creerme terminamos secuestrados en medio de una selva y tuve que salvarte las grupas?

Quibble tragó saliva, sudando y con una avergonzada sonrisa.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ja, ja!-. Soarin dio un salto y se quedó aleteando en el aire unos segundos-. ¡En sus caras!

-¿Soarin, qué te pasa?- cuestionó Rainbow Dash al ver la exagerada felicidad con que Soarin se burlaba de los otros dos ponies.

-¡Se los dije, ella es mi pony especial!-gritó el corcel a todo pulmón. Medio bar se enteró de ello, pero la mayoría decidió ignorarlo mientras bailaba en el aire agitando la cadera.

-¿Es por eso que estaban peleando?- Rainbow Dash no podía creerlo.

-Sí, pero no estábamos peleando- aclaró Quibble Pants con ese tonito de sabelotodo que tanto quedaba con su personaje.

Rainbow les dio una mirada de incredulidad al ver su estado. Quibble con un ojo morado y la cara roja, Zephyr con severos golpes y plumas quemadas, y Soarin con… ¿un rasguño en la cara?

-Chicos…-suspiró Rainbow con el casco en la cara-. No los invité a los tres para que comenzaran a pelear.

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó Soarin, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Ustedes saben que los quiero mucho, y que son los mejores amigos que una pony podría pedir…

En ese momento tres corazones se partieron en mil pedazos, y esos pedazos se partieron en cientos de pedacitos más pequeños.

-Pero no estoy interesada así en ninguno de ustedes.

Y esos pedacitos se partieron hasta ser átomos.

-¿Entonces para qué nos querías aquí a los tres?- preguntó Zephyr con el casco en el pecho gracias al dolor figurativo y literal.

-Como le dije, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, así que quería pedirles que fueran mis padrinos de boda.

Los cerebros de Quibble y Soarin se derritieron.

-¡¿Te vas casar?!- suspiró incrédulo el joven terrestre.

-¡¿Con quién?!- gritó Soarin con su mandíbula tocando el piso.

-Huh, debería llegar en cualquier momento. Dijo que nos vería aquí para ayudarme con el anuncio- comentó Rainbow mientras se volteaba hacia la entrada del bar. Los tres corceles la imitaron, vieron muchos ponies entras y salir, no prestando real atención hasta que Rainbow Dash exclamó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro:

-¡Ahí está!- entonces la yegua alzó su casco y gritó-: ¡Por aquí Fluttershy! ¡Aquí estoy!


End file.
